The Destruction of Gosalyn's Grotto
Later in the afternoon, Lilo and Honker were eagerly leading Gosalyn, who was blindfolded, right to her secret grotto. "Lilo, Honker, I just don't...why are you bringing me here? What's this all about?" Gosalyn asked, as she kept up with her friends. "You'll see," Lilo replied with a huge grin on her face. "it's a surprise. I'm sure you'll like it, won't she, Honker?" "Um, yeah, sure..." said Honker, as he took her by the hand and followed Lilo. "I't'll be great...now c-c-c-close your eyes..." "No peeking, Gosalyn!" said Lilo, as they lead her further inside. "Okay, Gosalyn." Honker said, at the moment they were finally inside the grotto. "You can open your eyes now." When Gosalyn did so, she gasped in sheer delight as she looked on in surprise when she saw... "Oh, keen gear! It's...it's the statue of Prince Bart!" she cried, breathlessly, but then paused for a moment. "But wait a minute, where did you guys get it? When did it? How did you get it?" "Well, it goes like this, Gosalyn." Lilo explained. "During the storm last night, the statue plunged into the sea like a waterfall, and I found it somewhere in the Jellyfish Fields this morning. I was thinking that you might like it, so Honker and I moved it in here, but we had a little help from a few dolphin friends." Gosalyn smiled at them as she wrapped her arms around Honker and Lilo. "Oh, Honker, Lilo, you're the best! It looks just like him! It even has his eyes." Then she said with a bright smile and giggle to the statue, "Why, Bart, run away with you? This is all so-so sudden." She sweetly giggled again, as she spun excitedly around. Honker and Lilo smiled, too, for they had never seen her so happy in their lives. Gosalyn spun around happily and then she stopped at the moment she saw her father in the entrance glaring at her intently, as he held his trident firmly in his grasp. "Dad!" Gosalyn cried in a shock. Then the terrified Honker hid behind a treasure chest and poked his head out while Lilo hid behind a dresser. Bloo and Daffy was right behind Drake Mallard, looking down at the ground with guilt visible in his eyes. "I consider myself a reasonable merduck and father," King Drake said, angrily as he swam over to his daughter and stopped about a yard in front of her. "I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed without question, not to be rebelled against for any reason." "But Dad," Gosalyn protested. "I didn't hear you come in." "Well I heard you; as in HEARD YOU DELIBRATELY DISOBEYED ME AND WENT TO THE SURFACE AGAIN!" the enraged mertoon king roared as he advanced toward his daughter. Gosalyn gulped and began to explain. "But Dad, I can-" Her sentence was cut short by her father. "YOU ARE TO ANSWER MY QUESTION AND I DEMAND TO HEAR THE TRUTH, YOUNG LADY! Is it true YOU rescued a human from drowning?" King Drake demanded in an extremely angry voice, pointing his finger at her. "Dad, I had to!" Gosalyn protested. "Gosalyn, think about what happened to your mother, Queen Morganna!" Honker and Lilo looked between Gosalyn and her father in fear. Drake: This is where you belong "But Dad, you don't understand..." his daughter began. Drake: For one, just listen will you? That savage brute would kill you In the world out there "He's not a barbarian, Dad." Gosalyn retorted. Drake: Don't try that same old song I'll have you grounded 'till next year Am I clear? Don't go near the world out there "You're just treating me like a baby, and I'm getting sick of it!" Gosalyn complained. "Contact between the human world and the mertoon-world is absolutely, strictly forbidden! Gosalyn Mallard, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Drake scolded. "But Dad, if I did nothing about it, he would've died," Gosalyn whined. "One less human to worry about!" King Drake snarled coldly, as he turned around. "But, Dad! You don't even know him!" Gosalyn snapped defiantly and angrily. "Know him?" her father snapped back. "I don't have to know him!!" "What you mean you don't have to know him?!" his daughter shouted. "You never even met a human in person...or took the time to get to-" "Young lady, they're all the same," Drake began, "and you must know that. Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feelings!" And that was when Gosalyn, who couldn't hold it in anymore, screamed at the top of her lungs, "DAD, I LOVE HIM!" It was when she saw the look on her father's face that Gosalyn realized in shock what she said, covered her mouth, and hid behind the statue, still glaring at her dad. Lilo and Honker gasped and the others' eyes widened in shock. "No!" Drake said, coldly. "Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, and you are a merduckling!" The spirited little merduckling, who was still hiding behind the statue, defiantly spat, "I don't care anymore, Dad!" That was the last straw for King Drake; he had had it with his daughter's disobedience and defiance, and his temper had finally reached the boiling point. "So, help me, Gosalyn, I am going to get through to you!" Finally, Lilo swam out of her hiding place and shouted, "You're just a pompous, arrogant, cold-hearted, stinky-head just like my sister Nani!" "What was that?!" Drake shouted angrily. "You heard me!" the pudgy raven-haired Hawaiian girl sneered, as if it were a challenge. "Um...I hate to say this, and it...really hurts me deep inside to say this..." Honker stammered, "but you are not a nice person!" "Yeah!" Lilo added with a dirty look on her face. "You're no sea king, you're more like a DICTATOR!!" That did it. Gosalyn's friends had gone way out of hand this time. "THAT DOES IT! YOU PUSHED ME TOO FAR! DAFFY AND BLOO, AND YOU TWO ARE EXILED FROM TOONLANTICA UNTIL THE END OF TIME!" King Drake roared. "No!" Gosalyn could not believe what she just heard. Her two close friends were being exiled by her own father. "Dad, is this something mom would-" "Silence!" King Drake cut her off, still angry. Drake: I'm still the king here My word is law This filth you bring here Is the final straw And push, my daughter, has come to shove I'll make you obey 'till I make you do what I say I don't care Come what may But I'll keep you away From that cruel, harsh, cold Vile world out there "And if giving you a good talking to and taking away your privileges aren't enough, then you leave me no other choice." And with that said, his trident began to give off a fiery aura, and with a powerful blast, Drake started destroying Gosalyn's valuable possessions without a single hint of stopping. "Dad!" Gosalyn cried as she tried to stop him, but the merduck king would not listen. "Please no! Dad, stop!" Gosalyn looked at the statue of Bart, as she tried to stop him, and screamed, "DAD, NO!" But it was too late. In the blink of an eye, King Drake shot the laser from his trident and right before Gosalyn's eyes, the statue was shattered into millions of pieces. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction